Code Geass with Bleach and Death note
by Espada15
Summary: The code geass storyline but Lelouch along with L,Near, and Ichigo must face Britannia. Some KallenXIchigo in chapt 5. Some NearXC.C in chapt 6.
1. Chapter 1

ARRIVALS FROM A GREAT UNKNOWN

"So how is the new machine going?" asked Lelouch to Kallen as she had put her last few touches on it.

"Just finished it Lelouch, so who did you want to get from our new weapon" she said inquiring to Lelouch who was giving his signature smirk. "Oh great, This could get interesting" she thought.

"Enter _Ichigo , Near, and L." _commanded Lelouch his master plan would be put to the test. Soon after a flash of green light three figures came into view from the smoke dissipating.

"Where are we?" asked a orange haired teen in a black robe with a huge sword on his back.

"Judging from the looks of it we are in a parallel universe of some sort that arrives in Japan." replied a small boy crouching with his hands playing in his white hair in a emotionless voice.

"Yes that does sound about right." commented another man with black hair and bags under his eyes.

"My master plan of bringing people from other parallel universe into this universe to finally defeat Britannia is now starting." Lelouch thought in great joy…

"Will someone please explain what is going on!" yelled the oranged haired boy ( _Ichigo)._

"Yes if you will follow me I will explain everything." replied Lelouch to _Ichigo,L,and Near._ Soon the 3 people were following Lelouch to his room where Kallen and C.C were waiting for him. C.C was sitting in a chair next to Lelouch's bed holding her dear Cheese- Kun to her chest. Kallen on the otherhand was laying on his bed in her school uniform. Near and l both were studying the room intently while Lelouch went and whispered something to C.C and she responded to him in a rather annoyed tone.

"So I'm Ichigo who are you two? You two look like you know each other." asked Ichigo to the other two men who both were playing with their hair.

"I'm L and this is my student Near, we are Private Investigators and in My universe I am considered the world's greatest detective." responded L who was looking at Ichigo with curiosity. "What are you, you dont look like you are from a recent time period."

"Actually I'm a shimigami." responded Ichigo scratching his head.

"Allright may I have your attention please, and I will explain everything to you now. I need your help."

* * *

**duhn duhn ok so I have been thinking about doing this for a while, and possibly add a little romance into the story IDK. **


	2. Explination

_**Explination**_

"What?" asked Ichigo with a rather confused look.

"I brought you all here to help me. In this universe Japan was taken over by a country called Britannia who has done nothing but cause terror to the Japanese people. In your universes time has froze so there will be no problems if you leave. Plus it would be fun to work with L and Near." explained a rather calm Lelouch.

"You see, we have been fighting the Britannians for years now and its getting nowhere." added Kallen who was now looking at Ichigo with interest.

"Well, what would we do that would do anything to Britannia?" asked Ichigo.

"I would assume anything from infiltration to fighting." commented L.

"Also you are wearing 1 eye contact in your left eye, why?" asked Near with a curiosity.

"What?"

"You are wearing 1 eye contact, why do you only have one on 1 eye.?" pressed Near.

"Its to cover my Geass, so it doesnt affect everyone that I made eye contact with." explained Lelouch.

"What is a Geass?" asked Near.

"A Geass is a special power, nicknamed the power of kings, it usually varies on the person. But Lelouch's Geass forces anyone to do whatever he commands. And when the pact between the Geass user and the giver is completed that user gets the Geass code which gives him/her immortality." C.C responded. "Lelouch got his Geass from me."

"Hm... she's a very interesting person, being immortal, and living through many time periods." contimplated Near.

"Anyway enough seriousness for now how about we get used to each other, more like C.C and Kallen to the new guys. Show them around the whole town if you want, but you C.C must wear a disguse. You never know if Suzaku will run into you guys. Anyway C.C, I only have enough money on my card for a box of pizza if you go to Pizza Hut." stated Lelouch.

"What do ya mean you only have enough for one box." replied C.C.

"You bought so much Pizza Hut with my card that Im suprised Im not broke and that your fat and having a stroke." responded Lelouch with a sharp stare at the green haired pizza eating machine.

"Can we please stop the argueing already, your giving me a headache for pete's sake." L calmly stated.

"what about me?" asked a guy outside the window.

"Not you Pete." replied Lelouch and Kallen at the same time.

Soon the Alarm goes off, literally making C.C jump into Near's lap.

"Yikes!" yelled C.C in a high pitched voice. Immediately Near started to blush with a red color that put Kallen's hair to shame. C.C soon opened her eyes and found that her arms were around his neck and her face was in front of Near's face as well.

"Nice job Near." thought L as he was grinning.

"Whats happening!" questioned Ichigo who quickly stood up and drew out Zangetsu.

"We are under attack, lets hurry!." Lelouch responded.


	3. An Enemy Infiltration

**An Enemy Infiltration**

"Um... um..." stammered Near as he was staring at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was at loss for words, being that this never happened to him, ever. He could tell that he was blushing and he felt like he would melt in her arms. What was he thinking at a time like this, they were under attack and all he could think about was her.

"C.C are you coming or wha- never mind I can see that your busy with the new kid. He he he. Alright we will cover you guys." giggled Shinichirō Tamaki as he stopped by the door. By now the only ones in the room were Near and C.C.

"We can finish this later." whispered C.C in Near's ears making him blush even more. And with that C.C went and grabbed a gun and ran out of the room.

_Ichigo's POV_

"So, you must be the Britannians." I thought as I saw the large number of human like machines racing towards me. To my side was Kallen who was in her knightmare frame fighting a Britannian knightmare. "I guess I will make this quick... Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!"

_Normal POV_

Ichigo soon was sclicing knightmare frames left and right at a speed that rivaled the Lancelot. "You think you're good watch this!" yelled Kallen as she used the radiation surger on a knightmare frame. "Top that."

"Oh yeah? Watch this! Getsuga Tensho!" Yelled Ichigo. A blade like wave of energy shot out of his sword and sliced through a whole unit of knightmares in half. Ichigo soon saw L fighting a knightmare frame and was losing. "Jump L!" L saw Ichigo swing his sword and shoot a blade like wave at the knightmare and jumped off of the machine before it was scliced in half. L soon ran over to Ichigo and replied "You're going to need to explain how all of this works." Not long after, all of the Britannian forces were defeated and L and Ichigo sat on a scliced khightmare frame. "Alright what do I need to explain L?" asked Ichigo who was looking at L with curiosity.

"You say you are a shimigami, yet you are also human. Why is that." asked L with a rather confused look. He had noticed that Ichigo was not in a black robe anymore but in his normal clothes.

"Well, Im a whole lot of things. I recieved shimigami powers from a girl named Rukia who was a shimigami looking for hollows in my town. After she saved me from a hollow she was wounded and so she told me that there was a possible way to save my family from the hollow. I immediatly tried the idea and recieved my shimigami powers and easily defeated the hollow. In my training of my powers I almost failed the training which if I failed I would have turned into a hollow and would have been exterminated there and then. But I passed the training right as time ran out so I started turning into a hollow but not completely. So I am human, shimigami, and hollow all in one body. Any questions?" Ichigo explained with a rather patient face.

"Yes, what is a hollow, why do you have a sword, and can every shimigami inflict this much damage with a single swing of a sword?" asked L with a interested look on his face.

"A hollow is a fallen human soul that did not make it to the afterlife and they eat the souls of humans deseased or living. They usually have masks but some of them are so powerful that they take their masks off and get shimigami powers. So you can basically say that they are the enemy of the shimigami. The sword I have with me is a Zanpakutō or soul cutter, it is the basic weapon of a shimigami. And it can take the form of a sword to a spear to a dagger to even a sythe. And finally each Zanpakuto is different than the next one. Each has its own abilities, but its power also depends on its user as well." explained Ichigo who was now reaching for his Zanpakuto.

"I see..." said L with a monotonous tone. Then Kallen came running up along with Lelouch.

"Guys we have a problem, the plans for the Interdemensional transporter have been stolen! That means that they could bring back anyone from your universes!" Kallen yelled in panic. Lelouch was looking for C.C and Near and eventually found them together in the base not long after.

_Back in Britannia_

"Now that we heard their whole disscusion enter Hollow Ichigo and Light Yagami." said a commanding voice to the workers operating the Interdemensional transporter. Soon there was a great flash of light and 2 figures stood in the mist, a white pale version of Ichigo only in all white and black eyes, and a brown haired teen.

"L and Near I know your in this universe and I will end you both once and for all." thought Light as he saw Hollow Ichigo pulling out Zangetsu.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hollow Ichigo to the operators of the machine.

"You are in my Castle, hollow Ichigo. And I need both of you to help crush a rebellion in Japan. I believe that you both know some people brought to this universe by the rebels I believe they are Ichigo, Near, and L." said Charles emporer of Britannia.

"Really that idiot Ichigo is here too, this is going to be fun!" yelled hollow Ichigo as he jumped up to Charles.

* * *

Dun dun. What do you think?


	4. Old Enemies Return

**CHPT4: OLD ENEMIES RETURN**

* * *

"I have a physical form, my own body, boy that idiot Ichigo will sure be in for a suprise." commented Hollow Ichigo. He stared at Charles with his black and gold eyes. Charles ignored it and went to Light and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You look like a smart boy, would you help my Knightmare crew in constructing a Knightmare Frame for you." asked Charles to Light as he looked at Lloyd and Cecile to see if they would approve.

"Why should we help you?" asked Light who was looking at Charles with a stern look. Hollow Ichigo soon laughed his psyco laugh and lept down to Light and Charles.

"Isnt it obvious you idiot? To kill your enemies in this realm so no one can blame you for their deaths in this realm. No one would be able to prove that you did it anyway, isnt that right Charles?" replied Hollow Ichigo to Light.

"He is right Light. But since you dont have a Death Note, you should go with Lloyd and Cecile so you can get your own Knightmare frame. You would be less vunerable in a fight." commented Charles who motioned for Llyod to come over to Light.

"Very well, I suppose I cant refuse anyway."

"Come Light, this is my assistant Cecile, since your a special guest you can personalize your own Knightmare frame." explained Lloyd as he showed Light around the lab's Knightmare frames. "Now, which basic frame do you want? We have the Glaskow, Burai, and the Guren." He motioned to each type. "You may use parts from different Knightmare frames." Light looked at the different modles of the Knightmares carefully. Meanwhile Hollow Ichigo sat with Charles in a different room that overlooked the lab.

"So Charles, when this is over, what will happen to Light and me? And secondly, with Light and myself here, what's to stop us from taking over your world?" asked Hollow Ichigo resting his head on his hand lazily. He looked at Charles with patience expecting an honest answer.

"In all respects, when this is over, you may be sent back to your original universes, and if you try to take over this world you will be sent back into your universe." replied Charles looking at Hollow Ichigo then to Lloyd and Light. It looked like they were finished with the plans. They both came up to Charles and Hollow Ichigo, "My Lord, the Knightmare is in construction now and will be finished by tomorrow night." stated Lloyd to Charles. Light walked up to Hollow Ichigo and whispered something to him. Then they both left the room to the roof of the building.

"What is it?" asked Hollow Ichigo leaning on the railing. Light stood in front of him with a determained face.

"I was thinking, with us working for Charles, the other people brought here should be weaker now that they dont have anyone to help them right." questioned Light.

"Yeah I guess, where are you going with this?" answered Hollow Ichigo.

"Well, with my Knightmare frame being made and our enemies here, we should have a raid and defeat them at their base. With Near and L here, they will be hard to outsmart so... we should kill them first. But, we should probably not let Charles know. And when we are done, we can get rid of Charles and his army." explained Light. He looked at Hollow Ichigo for a response. Hollow Ichigo grinned, he had not cared what happened to the people in this world. He wanted to kill Ichigo and anyone that was in his way.

"Well, you can do that but I will help you with the killing though." grinned Hollow Ichigo. Instantly he noticed the door to the building close and he swung Zangetsu at the door and it scliced through hitting the person behind the door. They walked up to the injured person. "We cant have you telling our plans to Charles and everyone else can we?" asked Hollow Ichigo smiling.

"You would be dangerous to our plans, therefor you must die." commented Light staring at the man. Instantly Hollow Ichigo slashed the man across the chest with his sword killing him. "Now we must kill Ichigo, Near, and L." said Light. They walked down into the lab and went to Charles as if nothing had happened.

**_Back at the Black Knight's Headquarters_**

"That's not good, who knows who they would bring here." replied Ichigo scratching his head. He looked to Near and L, L responed "My guess is that they brought Kira.". Then Ichigo noticed that he had not heard from Hollow Ichigo in his mind for a few days.

"I wonder if they brought him." pondered Ichigo. Near and L asked" Who is "him"?"

"Hollow Ichigo, is the darker version of me, he has all of my powers and he is a hollow as well." told Ichigo to Near and L.

"With that cleared up who is this Kira person?" asked Kallen looking at Near.

"Kira is a deadly murderer who could kill you just by writting your name on a special notebook called a Death Note with your face in their mind." answered L.

"We should get ready I have a feeling that we going to be in a big battle soon." commented Near.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, but the chapter is finished.


	5. Preparations Part 1

**_Preparations PART 1 _**

At the Black Knight's headquarters everyone was in their respective rooms except for Near and L, who were at the time were playing chess with each other. Near put his queen piece next to L's last piece his king. It had been an even game, L was down to just his king piece and Near was down to just his queen and king. "I believe that this is checkmate, L." said Near looking up at his teacher. L stood up "I believe that the score is still even, I never really bothered to keep track of score." he stated.

"I never really cared about the score either." sighed Near, who was still sitting down.

"So... what happened with you and that C.C girl during the infiltration?" questioned Near, he knew that Near didnt have experience in this area. He had still expected to have Near give a stable minded response.

"Oh, um... well... nothing, nothing happened." Near said trying to cover up his blush after he remembered what happened: flashback

_"Um... um..." stammered Near as he was staring at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was at loss for words, being that this never happened to him, ever. He could tell that he was blushing and he felt like he would melt in her arms. What was he thinking at a time like this, they were under attack and all he could think about was her._

_"C.C are you coming or wha- never mind I can see that your busy with the new kid. He he he. Alright we will cover you guys." giggled Shinichirō Tamaki as he stopped by the door. By now the only ones in the room were Near and C.C._

_"We can finish this later." whispered C.C in Near's ears making him blush even more. And with that C.C went and grabbed a gun and ran out of the room._

"Really, nothing happened? Your blushing like crazy. Something must have happened for you to blush, I don't think I have ever seen you blush before." L said grinning, which was one of the few times that he has ever grinned like this. Near did not respond so L left the subject at that.

"Do you think Kira has the Death Note with him?" asked Near who reset the chess pieces.

"I dont think so, Kira might have a Knightmare being built for him to substitute for the Death Note that he doesnt have." answered L to Near. Then Kallen walked into the room in a robe, "Do you guys know where Ichigo is?" she asked groggily.

"No, we don't sorry." yawned L, it was now 1 in the morning. Kallen then left the room slowly looking for Ichigo. With that they both were about to go to their rooms when Shinichirō Tamaki came in.

"You guys now have Knightmares ready, and I dont believe that Ichigo will need a Knightmare though. So tomorrow morning, or really when you wake up in the morning I will teach you guys how to control them." he said with his hand leaning on the wall.

"Alright then." L and Near said leaving the room.

**_Roof of Black Knights Headquarters_**

Ichigo was looking at the night sky wondering if he would ever see his friends again. He really missed Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, and Renji. Then he heard someone open the door to the roof and he turned around. Kallen came up to him she of course was still in her robe. The robe itself was red which looked like crimson in the light of the full moon, which to him looked quite cute.

"What are you doing out here on the roof?" she said in a worried voice coming closer to him. Ichigo sighed, Kallen could tell that something was troubling him. She put her hand on his shoulder,"What's wrong, is something troubling you?".

"I miss my friends and am wondering if I am ever going to see them again." he responded in a depressed voice. Then out of nowhere, Kallen kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush a little bit. After getting over his slight shock he kissed her back. Kallen had a crush on Ichigo as soon as he appeared from the Interdemensional transporter. And Ichigo had a crush on Kallen though they both never really showed it. Soon they were kissing each other on their lips as if programmed to do so. Kallen plunged her tounge into his mouth and soon her tounge was fighting for dominance. This continued for about 30 minutes before C.C came out onto the roof and saw them.

"Sorry if I am interupting anything, Kallen."C.C said smiling at the two. Kallen and Ichigo both stepped away from each other and started to blush. Then Kallen came up to C.C "What are you doing out here C.C, I was kinda busy."

"Yeah so I've noticed."

"Oh yeah, what happened with you and Near?" Kallen asked smartly.

"I have plans for him, if you must know..." C.C said devilishly.

"Ichigo we should go to our rooms now." Kallen said as she walked around C.C. And with that Ichigo and Kallen left the roof to their rooms.

"Now what should I do to you Near..." C.C said smiling.

* * *

Done!


	6. Preparations Part 2

**Preparations Part 2 **

RINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Wake up Ichigo, you have to go to school with me and Kallen." Lelouch said entering Ichigo's room dressed in his school uniform.

"What, I have to go to school, ugh..." murmured Ichigo as he got up. Lelouch came over and dropped a school uniform onto his bed.

"You will need this, and you are going to be in my classes with Kallen." Lelouch responded leaving the room.

30 minutes later, Ichigo came down to the exit where he saw Kallen and Lelouch.

"Ready Ichigo?" Kallen asked looking at his face. Ichigo nodded and they left for school.

**At Ashford Academy**

"Hi, Lulu!" greeted Shirley running up to the three. She hugged Lelouch and kissed him on the cheek, "So, who's your new friend Lulu?"

"Oh, this is Ichigo, he's um... a new student and he will be in our class." Lelouch replied as he kissed her back. "Ichigo she is my girlfriend, so if you're lost at the school and I'm not around you can ask her anything, or you can ask Kallen." Lelouch commented as he saw Ichigo looking at the school.

"Alright." Ichigo was still a little sad about his own friends not being able to be here with him and Lelouch saw it in his face.

The day went rather normally with a few people and some girls asking who Lelouch's new friend was. During lunch, Kallen showed Ichigo where the student council met for meetings. And they entered the room to find the usual; Suzaku getting bit by the cat Aurthur, Milly and Shirley were talking while Lelouch, Rivalz and Nina were just eating. "It would probably be safe if you joined the student council so you can stay with Lelouch and me during lunch." Kallen said turning to Ichigo. After the introductions, Ichigo and Lelouch were playing against Suzaku and Rivalz at a board game. Then the bell rang, and the day went rather quickly for Ichigo.

Soon the bell that ended school rang,"Are we heading back?" asked Ichigo as he got up from his desk looking at Lelouch.

"Yes, lets go." he said getting up. Kallen noticed that Lelouch was a little distracted and she went over to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, oh I was just thinking about what L and Near were doing while we were in school?" Lelouch replied.

**At the Black Knight's Headquarters while they were at Ashford Academy**

"Hi, Near what are you doing?" asked C.C walking up to Near who was looking at the Knightmares made for him and L. Near looked up at the ceiling, his eyes were deep in distraction.

"Oh, nothing." he said turning to her. But by the time he turned around they were face to face inches apart, **again**. Near turned a bright hue of red which made C.C giggle.

"I just wanted to finish what we had before the infiltration, you white haired cutie." C.C said seductively in his ear. This made Near blush into an even brighter hue of red. She kissed him on the cheek which had made Near go out of his comfort zone, a lot. Not knowing how to respond he kissed her back. C.C played with Near's hair and he just melted. "Let's go take this somewhere else." said C.C who left with Near into what looked like her room.

"wer we're in her room." thought Near as he sat on her bed. C.C turned the lights down just enough so you could barely see. L who was walking pass the security room saw Near and C.C in her room and he grinned.

"If only Mello was here he would love to see Near in a tight spot like this." thought L as he walked by.

"Why did you turn the lights down C.C?" asked Near as he noticed that the door was locked and that the windows were closed and the blinds were down.

"I want you to find me, and when you do let your hormones take over." she said somewhere in the room with the same seductive voice. Near got up and started to search the room but could'nt find her. Then he heard a quite giggle and he looked at the bed and saw her laying on the bed. She was wearing a small skirt and a tank top.

"Now she definitly did that on purpose to mess with me, and its working." he thought walking over to her. He sat down on the bed and was about to say that he found her. But before he could say that he found himself under her. "Hello..." she said smiling. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. At first he was shocked but then he kissed back and he played with her green hair which was now about a dark greenish color. C.C was still on top and could start to feel something growing down under. "We are not going that far, Near." she said kissing him again. Her tounge was asking for entrance into Near's mouth and he let her do so. Their tounges wrestled for a few minutes before they stopped so they could breathe.

"Man that was hot." Near smiled who was still under C.C. To him, she was his green haired beauty.

"Was that your first time kissing a girl, Near?" she asked playig with his hair. He didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes." she responded leaning down to kiss him again. They continued again kissing each other for about an hour before they heard a knock on the door.

"C.C were back from school is Near and L in there?" asked the voice, it was Lelouch.

"No just Near." she said stroking Near's face.

"Wait, why is Near in there but not L... oh... have fun C.C and Near." Kallen responded with a somewhat shocked look on her face. "So this is what you had planned for Near isn't it C.C?" she thought turning away.

"Well Near, I think we are done for now but that was fun, I haven't done that in quite a while." C.C said getting off of Near. Near had a disappointed look on his face but he figured that this might happen again. After a few minutes they both came out and went down to the Knightmare frames. C.C was now back in her normal clothes which made Near somewhat disappointed. "Have you learned how to use a Knightmare yet?" C.C asked.

"Yes, L and I learned this morning." he responded looking at her.

"We are ready now for what ever comes our way!" yelled Kallen walking up to the with Lelouch, Ichigo, and L.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Its kinda hard to imagine Near having agirlfriend or kissing. Well I tried.


	7. Chapter 7: ZZ Friend or Foe

**Chapter 7: Z.Z Friend or Foe? **

**_Here is where I introduce a Original Character of mine_**

* * *

**At the Black Knight's Headquarters**

L along with Ichigo, Lelouch, and Kallen came up to C.C and Near who were looking at the new Knightmare frames. Near's Knightmare was white like the Lancelot only it had chrome arms like Kallen's Guren Mark 2's radiation wave surger arm. L's Knightmare had nearly the same design as Near's Knightmare except for its arms were bigger than usual and the cockpit could hold 2 people, unlike Near's. "Anyway, these are only for emergancies, I don't want you guys to be fighting. Ichigo is stong enough by himself to not need one." Lelouch stated looking at L and Near. He would need them for strategists. The only thing that worried him was the fact that Britannia could have brought anyone from Ichigo's and L's universes.

After looking at the Knightmares Near and L both left to the roof. Ichigo looked over to Lelouch "So what are we going to do, go and attack the Britannians or wait for them to come and attack us?". He waited for Lelouch to respond before a man came running to Lelouch.

"Sir we have detected two figures approaching the base, and one of them is a Knightmare." warned the man. "The other is a pale white version of him holding a large white sword." he added pointing to Ichigo. "At the rate they are moving they will be here in 5 minutes." he said panting still frm the run from the roof..

"We have to hurry then, everyone get ready." Lelouch commented heading for the roof. After a few moments, both L and Near came down with Lelouch.

"We should get in the Knightmares just in case." added L who started to head for his Knightmare, then Near soon followed suit to his own.

Kallen went to her Knightmare frame and by the time that everyone was ready, a loud explosion was heard. Gunshots were heard followed by another explosion, then a chilling demented laugh was heard. It sent chills down everyones bones except Ichigo who reconized that laughter. "Oh Ichigo, where are you, come out come out wherever you are..." the voice said menicingly. Ichigo went in front of everyone, and signaled for them to back away.

"You guys are no match for him, he would slaughter you in less than a minute." he whispered drawing out Zangetsu. He could sense that Hollow Ichigo was coming in his direction quickly.

"I found you!" said a pale white version of Ichigo as he jumped down from a large silver and gold Knightmare. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu harder, he knew that he would be in the fight of his life. "What's the matter, Ichigo you dont look so happy to see me, let alone surprised." Hollow Ichigo said walking up to Ichigo, he had Zangetsu out already and it was covered in crimson blood.

"I'm not suprised that your here." Ichigo growled looking at the evil version of himself. Light who was in the Knightmare behind Hollow Ichigo turned on his speaker.

"Hollow Ichigo, I'll take care of the Knightmares, I believe my enemies, L and Near are in them." Light commented looking at the three Knightmare frames, he figured that inside the three Knightmare frames, two of them must have Near and L. Hollow Ichigo turned his head to Light's Knightmare and nodded.

"Do whatever you want to them, I don't care." Hollow Ichigo he said coldly. Then he disappeared in a blink of an eye, and everyone was in shock, was it that possible to move that fast?

"Crap, where did he go?" Ichigo thought looking around before seeing a Zanpakto heading for his chest. He dodged it and turned around to find Hollow Ichigo spinning his version of Zangetsu around with his fingers. "Let's finish this now, Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo yellled.

"Fine then I will do the same! Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" grinned Hollow Ichigo. There was a flash of light and both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo were duking it out at incredible speeds. Light went to aim his weapon at Near and L's Knightmare frames but was stopped by gun shots from other Knightmare frames. He went to turn and shoot at the wave of Knightmare frames and he easily defeated them with his weapon. He used what looked like a laser claws that could cut through anything it touched. L went to attack Light and Near soon followed. Light's Knightmare jumped and he went to attack Near with the claws but L blocked his attack with a punch above the claws disabling them. This made Light's Knightmare crash into the ground.

"This is the end Kira." Near stated moving his Knightmare up to Light's he had a gun pointed at Light's Knightmare's control center. They heard Kira laughing and L thought it would be odd that Light wouldn't have a backup plan. Then it hit him, L jumped to move Near out of the way. Light used a secret weapon that he wanted put in his Knightmare during its construction.

"Take this Near!" Light yelled activating the weapon. A second pair of arms came from the Frame and they both stot a beam of energy at Near's Knightmare frame but it was blocked by L's Knightmare which sent it flying into a wall and it was totalled and it was on fire. Near went to attack Light but it ended in similar results.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo**

While L and Near were fighting Light, Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo were fighting at insane speeds. "What's the matter Ichigo, you seem a little off today!" yelled Hollow Ichigo sending a Getsuga Tensho at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged it and he flash stepped behind Hollow Ichigo and went to slash him. Hollow Ichigo turned around and caught Zangetsu and threw Ichigo into a wall.

"Even so, you won't leave here when I'm done with you." Ichigo said getting up he shot a Getsuga Tensho at Hollow Ichigo who blocked it with his bare hand. Hollow Ichigo then noticed that Ichigo was gone.

"Huh? Where did you go, Ichigo!" he yelled. He was slashed across the back by Ichigo before he could do anything. Hollow Ichigo fell bleeding badly. "That was smart, but not good enough. Soon you will realise how much power you have lost when I became a physical being!" he stated getting. He noticed that Light's Knightmare used it secret weapon. "Well it looks like your friends have lost." he stated.

**Back with L, Near, and Kira**

"I win L and Near." Light said chuckling as he pointed his weapons at the two fallen knightmare frames. L managed to crawl out of the flaming reckage of his Knightmare.

"Would you like to live, L?" a voice said in his head.

"Who are you, and I would like to live." L said in his mind, he could tell that the speaker was male.

"I am Z.Z, I will grant you the power of Geass." Z.Z said giving him the power of Geass.

Light noticed L getting up and he looked at him and noticed that his eyes had the symbol of the Geass on them. Then he noticed that the Knightmare was sinking crushing the ground under it. "He couldn't be controlling gravity could he?" he thought. At this rate the Knightmare would collaspe on itself, so he ejected out of the Knightmare and escpaed from the battle knowing that with this unexpected factor that he would lose now.

"Well it looks like enough damage was done, see yah!" Hollow Ichigo said before disappearing with Light.

* * *

**_Suprise Suprise, L has a Geass! Who is Z.Z and what are his motives for helping L? Took a while, I have been busy with other Fanfics, but it is now up._**


	8. ZZ and CC Reunion?

**Z.Z and C.C Reunion!? **

**I would like to thank Hugglestheknowitall and Kiaara-Chan and everyone else that reviewed this fanfic, your reviews are much appreciated! Also for those that loved NearXC.C, a special suprise is in store for you! XD**

**

* * *

**

"Well it looks like they have ran off. Are you and Near ok?" Ichigo asked walking back from where he fought Hollow Ichigo. Near crawled out of his badly bangged up Knightmare Frame.

"I'm fine Ichigo. L why did they run away." Near said weakly, he noticed that someone was hiding in a shadow in the corner of the room. L noticed his Geass was gone, he sighed.

"I received a Geass from someone by the name of Z.Z. I used my Geass on Light's Knightmare and he had no choice but to retreat." L answered he knew that Z.Z was in the room. Ichigo scratched his head in confusion.

"Geass huh? Then where is this Z.Z?" Ichigo asked looking around the room.

"I believe that he is in the room hiding somewhere, come out Z.Z." L stated looking around the room for places where Z.Z could be hiding.

"Well well, how did you know that I was in here... L? The Geass that you have been given by me, do you like it?" asked a black haired teen walking out of the corner of the room. He wore a silver long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. His eyes were a dark red color. His appearance wasn't what they expected. Z.Z looked around at the wreckage of l and Near's Knightmares. "Well Light put a serious hurting on your Knightmare Frames." Z.Z stated.

"Well I guess if it wasn't for you giving L a Geass, we would have probably lost against Light." Near said noticing Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C who came running back. They themselves were pretty banged up.

"Are any of you hurt?" Kallen asked looking at Ichigo then to L then to Near until she stopped at Z.Z. "Who are you?" Kallen questioned Z.Z earning a grin from him. Everyone turned to Z.Z, but C.C was especially shocked.

"Is that you Izua?" c.C said stepping closer in disbelief. Lelouch looked at Z.Z then to C.C.

"Do you know him?" Lelouch asked curiously. Z.Z nodded in response to both questions. C.C smiled and hugged Z.Z (or Izua however you want to see it) cheerfully.

"Yes, where have you been Izua, I thought you died in WW1." C.C said hugging him tighter, which made Near jealous. Z.Z smiled but was being crushed by C.C's hug, he couldn't remember a time when c.C acted like this.

"C.C your crushing me. Anyway, I got the code from person who gave me my Geass before the battle. During the battle where I was well... blown to bits by gunfire had to act dead when everyone left I could finally get up. But by the time that happened I couldn't find you anywhere. It's been a long time, I'm glad I could see you again." Z.Z trying to breathe. C.C let go of Z.Z so he could breathe. Near smiled, he felt happy for C.C meeting an old friend, but at the same time he was jealous abou the attention he was getting from her.

"So how long have you known each other?" asked Ichigo looking at the two reunitied friends.

"I've known Izua for about 255 years. He's probably my first friend and I hadn't seen him since 1917." C.C said. Ichigo thought that this was kind of like a soul meeting an old friend in the Soul Society. Near and L looked at each other then they turned to their Knightmare Frames. L's Knightmare was no longer on fire, and he didn't know what he was going to use for a Knightmare. Near's Knightmare wasn't totalled, but it was pretty banged up.

"So what are we going to do about your Knightmare Frames?" Kallen thought aloud. Lelouch turned to Kallen.

"We will repair Near's Knightmare Frame, and as for L's we will have to make him a copy of the original Knightmare Frame." Lelouch said walking towards the two wrecked Knightmares. L knew that Light and Hollow Ichigo wouldn't come try to attack for a while seen that they didn't expect having to fight a Geass user. Z.Z cleared his throat.

"Well, we might as well go relax and think about what to do next." Z.Z stated looking at Lelouch. Leouch thought about the idea and agreed, they needed a strategy now. Since Light and Hollow Ichigo found them, they will probably tell his father where they are.

"He's right, we need to decide where we are going to move the HQ, the attackers will most likely tell the Britannians where we are." Lelouch added turning for the meeting room. C.C followed, and eveyone else looked at each other and decided to follow C.C to the meeting room.

**_BACK AT THE BRITANNIAN'S HQ_**

"Well that was fun." commented Hollow Ichigo to Light who got out of his Knightmare Frame. He noticed that Charles was watching them. Charles was angry, but it would take more than Charles to intimidate Hollow Ichigo. Light looked and saw Charles, and smiled.

"We put these "Black Knights" to the brink of defeat. But..." Light said looking at his Knightmare Frame with its damaged hands.

"But what?" Charles asked coldly. Hollow Ichigo chuckled.

"That stupid, the detective, L has a surprise up his sleeve, a Geass." stated Hollow Ichigo. "Apparently, Light can't handle a Geass using L." mocked Hollow Ichigo turning to Light who was getting infuriated.

"Shut it, if I recall you were defeated by Ichigo, were you not?" remarked Light smirking.

"Shaddup you pathetic human, you wouldn't last 10 seconds against Ichigo." commented Hollow Ichigo. Charles was getting fustrated.

"Enough you two! Light if this L has a geass, we must "level" the playing field." Charles informed walking down to Light.

"Do you want the power, the power Geass?" offered Charles.

"Yes." Light answered with a maddness in his eyes.

* * *

**BAM! Now Light will get a Geass, what will happen with Z.Z and C.C? **


	9. Strategy

**Chapter 9: The Mask/ Invitation**

**This Fanfic has now over 1000 hits yeah!**

* * *

"So how do you feel?" asked Hollow Ichigo as he stepped up to Light. Charles smiled, the Black Knights wouldn't know what hit them.

"Great." Light answered looking up at them. Hollow Ichigo laughed.

"I don't think it did anything Charles!" he laughed. Light turned to Hollow Ichigo and used his geass on him. At first nothing happened then, Hollow Ichigo started seeing hallucinations of multiple Light Yagamis and Charles.

"Funny it seems like it worked from your reaction that is." mocked Light as he watched Hollow Ichigo look around. Hollow Ichigo smiled, the hallucinations at first surprised him then he could sense the spiritual pressure of Light and Charles.

"Heh, you geass won't work on me, so long as I can sense your spiritual pressure. Oh wait... you don't know what that is do you? Let me show you..." he declared releasing his spiritual pressure. It was so strong that it forced Light and Charles to their knees. Light was choking due to this spiritual pressure. "How does it feel? Your geass is virtually worthless against me!" Hollow Ichigo declared looking down at Light. Charles soon started gasping and Hollow Ichigo contained his spritual pressure allowing everyone to breathe and stand.

"I see." Light muttered standing up canceling his geass. Charles smiled at Hollow Ichigo.

"I think maybe what we need to do is fight fire with fire. What did L's geass do exactly we need something to work with here?" Charles asked turning to Light for answers. Light looked at Charles with direct eye contact.

"His geass... I believe has the power to manipulate the gravity of an object within a certain range." Light informed motioning to his Knightmare frame. Hollow Ichigo smiled, it sounded like L had varying spiritual pressure. But if it was a geass, then he really has nothing to defend himself, maybe he could only use his geass on 1 thing at anyone moment. Charles frowned and thought to a moment.

"So it's like Hollow Ichigo's intense spiritual pressure. Maybe what we need is to have you guys change enemies. Have Light fight Ichigo using his geass and have Hollow Ichigo fight L and Near." started Charles. "The thing that worries me is if Light's geass isn't enough to take on Ichigo." he continued looking at Light. Hollow Ichigo sighed.

"He wouldn't stand a chance against Ichigo, but I'm sure I could make it back to help fight Ichigo before he figures out how to get past Light's geass." Hollow Ichigo stated sitting himself down on the ground. Charles nodded at Hollow Ichigo's statement. Light frowned at his statement, but couldn't think of anything to do for now. He himself didn't completely understand what his geass did either, could it only work on 1 person at a time?

"Maybe we should just have you be the main offense while Light will take out any survivors with his Knightmare in the back. In other words, Light could use his Geass to deal with Lelouch. His Geass should really scramble the effectiveness of Lelouch's Geass." Charles stated motioning to Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo thought about this for a while.

"If this fails this is not my fault, that idiot Ichigo has a tendancy to make a great comeback when it looks like victory is at hand." Hollow Ichigo informed seriously to Charles.

"I see, just in case, I will have reinforcements with Light. He's much to important to lose." Charles told taking notes down for the order.

"I have a suggestion, if Ichigo would be to strong for me to fight if he breaks through the effect of the geass, why not have Hollow Ichigo train me to the best of his abilities to be able to stand up against him?" Light suggested blankly turning to Hollow Ichigo. If Ichigo is as strong as Hollow Ichigo claims then he wouldn't stand a chance against him one on one. Hollow Ichigo chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Light asked seriously. Hollow Ichigo looked at Light.

"Me, train a weakling like you? You would never survive it, besides you only have your geass going for you." Hollow Ichigo explained laughing at the idea.

"I need to train myself using the geass then. If my geass doesn't work on you then it shouldn't be a problem then." Light mentioned looking to Charles for some support.

"He's right it won't hurt him to train using it. With training he will know his limits and his powers completely." Charles agreed as he thought of a place for the two of them to train.

"If it will shup ya both up, fine. But it will be brutal, especially with me training you." Hollow Ichigo said in defeat.

"I think there is a large warehouse by the bay that you can use. I trust that you can manage by yourselves, the warehouse should be right there." Charles said pointing to a building which was a few miles away from the building that there were at. Light smiled.

"Well I suppose we better get going then." Light said turning away. Hollow Ichigo frowned as he followed Light. Charles watched them leave and called an officer over to him.

"I want you to follow them, make sure they don't go beyond the bay or do any excessive damage." Charles said. The officer nodded and followed Hollow Ichigo and Light out of the room. "You may have beaten them this time, Lelouch; but with Light having a Geass you might not survive the next encounter!" Charles declared to himself.

"Where exactly is the bay?" Light asked getting out of the building. Hollow Ichigo sighed annoyed.

"Did you not pay attention at all? He said it was this way!" Hollow Ichigo said pointing in the direction of the bay.

"I see." Light responded walking forward. "Just you wait, L and Near, with my geass you won't live to tell of our next encounter!" Light thought to himself.

* * *

**_Bam! I'm back from a writer's block finally. What will happen next? Please review! Your reviews help with what I might do in future chapters.-Espada15_**


End file.
